


Creation

by Oh_Toasty



Series: 500 Words [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, New Gods, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Tony Stark is a God, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: What is a god?





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block for a year now, so I'm glad I managed to churn this out even is it is just for my short story series. I'm working on another fic right now, but haven't made very much progress these past couple months.

He's always had a special relationship with technology; it has always thrived beneath his fingertips, surging forth to do his bidding. A genius, they call him, but when they ask how he does it he cannot find the words (knows better than to say them).

He had tried to tell Howard once: tried to explain that while he is a genius, his relationship with technology is more than that, easier than that.

  
Howard hits him.

Tony never brings it up again, and his parents are gone before everything changes.

On his twenty-first birthday, it happens: Tony ascends. He feels manic, there's nothing that can take him down and a previously unknown energy surges through him. He can feel all the technology around him, and he knows he could manipulate it with barely a thought.

Lines of code float before his eyes and Tony knows that it's only him who can see, let alone could understand it.

Tony tweaks the lines of code before him, attacks it all night long. He can feel it all coming together, can see the change right before his very eyes.

The suddenly there is life, a being he calls Jarvis, and he knows. He created life with just his own hands, and that, that makes him a god.

He tells no one of change that occurs that day, or what he is. He lets everyone believe Jarvis is much simpler than he is, content to be a god that does not receive worship.

He knows there are gods who are feared and not loved, can list them: Hades, Loki, Tony.

The years pass and Tony is content to hide in plain sight, allow his godhood to be overlooked. He even doubts himself, and wonders if the gods of old ever did.

But it matters not: Hades still took Persephone, Loki still killed Baldr.

Once Tony tests himself for the X-gene; he does not have it.

He truly is a _god_.

Then Tony is kidnapped, held prisoner and the only technology he has is the car battery keeping him alive. He does not use it to escape, does not wish to risk testing his godhood and the concept of immortality.

Capture does not make him lesser, all gods face challenge: Hades cannot keep Persephone for part of the year, Loki was held captive in a cave too.

They drown him, dunking his head into the water again and again until Tony realizes this is his own serpent dripping venom, Yinsen the Sigyn who tends to him.

“I’ll make you weapons,” Tony promises though he never clarifies what he means when he says the weapons are meant for them.

First the arc reactor, then the ironman suit, he builds them up from the ground, creating as he is meant to do.

When he escapes he burns the world down around him.

The next iteration of the ironman suit is different, sleeker: some might even call it armor fit for a god.

Tony is ready to be worshipped. 


End file.
